I Won't Say I'm in Love
by InuKaglover4ev22
Summary: Serena and the girls are out and about when they run into Darien, and now Serena has to admit and face the facts that she is in love with Darien even though she won't say it. Crappy summary, but whatevs.


**I Won't Say I'm in love**

**Disclaimer: I dost thou not own Sailor Moon or any other characters mentioned; they are owned by the lovely Naoko Takeuchi. And I dost thou not own the song; it is rightfully owned by the writers of Hercules.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm back with a new songfic. This one is gonna be for Sailor Moon, using the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" by Meg from Hercules. So here it is. ;)**

* * *

One normal, slow, boring Friday, Serena and the girls were walking around town since they had a free day of non-fighting. They were headed into the Crown Game Center and were talking animatedly while Serena was walking faster than they were and bumped into somebody who was walking out.

"Serena!" The girls cried out.

She fell down onto the ground and looked up at the person that she ran into.

"Darien?!" she shrieked as she scrambled to her feet.

"Geez, Serena. Tone it down some, will ya?" Darien said, holding his ears.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm leaving. Or I was until you bumped into me."

"Well, sorry. I'll just let you be on your merry way, then, your majesty." Serena stepped to the side and bowed dramatically.

Darien scoffed and walked away, slightly embarrassed that the girls had to watch their little spat.

Serena stood back up and smiled in triumph. "Ha ha. That'll teach him." She turned towards her friends and saw that they all had the same look on their faces.

"What?"

"Oh, come off it, Serena. We know you and Darien love each other," Mina said smugly.

Serena looked at her in shock. "I do not!" She knew that wasn't true, but she couldn't them know.

Raye looked at her in disbelief and continued to taunt her. "We know you do. Meatball-head." She stuck her tongue out at Serena, which then led to their usual mini-war.

"Give it a rest, you guys," Lita spoke up. Serena and Raye turned their backs on each other with their arms crossed.

Amy shook her head at her friends' antics. "Come on, guys. Let's just go."

They all agreed and continued their walk, forgetting that they were going to the game center.

Serena knew she loved Darien, but she wasn't sure if he would reciprocate her feelings if she were to tell him.

So, in order to get her friends off her back about it, a certain song popped into her head, and she began to sing as she walked ahead of the girls.

**Serena**

**If there's a prize for rotten judgment**

**I guess I've already won that**

**No man is worth the aggravation**

**That's ancient history been there, done that**

**Girls**

**Who d'ya think you're kiddin'**

**He's the Earth and heaven to you**

**Try to keep it hidden**

**Honey, we can see right through you**

**Girl, ya can't conceal it**

**We know how you feel and who you're thinking of**

**Serena**

**Ohh, no chance, no way!**

**I won't say it, no, no!**

**Girls**

**You swoon, you sigh **

**Why deny it, uh-oh**

**Serena**

**It's too cliché**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**Girls**

**Shoo-doo, shoo-doo. Oooooo-ooooh**

**Serena**

**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**

**It feels so good when you start out**

**My head is screaming, get a grip, girl**

**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out**

**Girls**

**You keep on denying**

**Who you are and how you're feeling**

**Baby, we're not buying**

**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

**Face it like a grown-up**

**When ya gonna own up**

**That ya got, got, got it bad**

**Serena**

**Ohh, no chance, no way**

**I won't say I'm in love**

**Girls**

**Give up, give in**

**Check the grin you're in love**

**Serena**

**This scene won't play**

**I'm won't say I'm in love**

**Girls**

**You're doin' flips read our lips**

**You're in love**

**Serena**

**You're way off base**

**I won't say it (Girls: She won't say it, no!)**

**Get off my case**

**I won't say it**

**Girls**

**Girl, don't be proud**

**It's O.K. you're in love**

**Serena**

**Ohhh-ohhh-ohhh.**

**Oh, at least out loud**

**I won't say I'm in**

**Love**

**Girls**

**Sha-la-la-la-la-la haaaa**

Once they finished singing the song, Serena turned to the girls and finally confessed to them what had been eating away at her heart for the longest.

"Okay. I admit it," she said. "I am deeply and madly in love with Darien. Happy now?" She puffed out her cheeks, waiting for her friends' responses.

The girls looked at each other, and then looked back at Serena with small smirks.

"Yes, meatball-head!"

They all laughed joyously and continued their stroll through the town.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the end. I know the beginning and ending is kinda crappy, but I hope you all enjoyed it, anyway. This is one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite Disney movies. I learned a lot from this song. It means a lot to me. I guess you could say I'm kinda like Meg, never being able to find the person who wouldn't hurt or betray me.**

**But anyway, don't forget to review, so I know what ya guys thought.**

**Until next time, my lovelies, this has been Jazz, signing off. See ya soon. ;) **


End file.
